pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Acto I.3 Combate
Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Otra vez? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que salir hablando antes de cada episodio? Vaya manera de rellenar más cutre. Archivo:LKira_MM.png Tiene razón. Que empiece el p*to episodio ya, c*ño. Y a ver si esta vez es decente, por favor. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Tampoco exageres... Archivo:LKira_MM.png No exagero, los anteriores han sido p*ta mierda. El único Pokémon que ha salido ha sido Rowlet, y ha habido tantos combates como novias has tenido. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Oye, eso es un golpe bajo... Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Yo ni siquiera salí en el anterior episodio! ¿Es que queréis perder al público femenino? Archivo:LLotto_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png ... Archivo:LKira_MM.png Esto, Jack... Te puedo asegurar que yo atraigo más al público femenino que tú. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Sí, hasta yo las atraigo m... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le tapa la boca y le mira fijamente) No. Ni de coña. Definitivamente no. Ni en tus mejores sueños. No atraes ni a las ciegas. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Deprimido) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Kira, te has pasado, eres demasiado directa... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Con vuestro permiso, me voy a una esquina a llorar. Archivo:Quince_Días.png thumb|center|335 px I.3 Combate Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Muge aburrido) Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Le acaricia el afro) Ya, ya sé que te aburres. Pero tenemos que esperar a que lleguen Lotto y Kira. Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Llega corriendo tanto que derrapa al intentar pararse) ¡Ya estamos aquí! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Llega corriendo sin aliento...) S-sí... Ya... (Jadeando) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Ya era hora, hombre. Archivo:LRowlet.png (Ulula y se posa sobre el afro de Bouffalant) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Anda, Rowlet, cuanto tiempo. Y bien, ¿estás listo para que te de una paliza, Lotto? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Tumbado en el suelo casi sin poder respirar) Archivo:LKira_MM.png Esperate a que se recupere, que se ve que no está acostumbrado a correr... Archivo:LRowlet.png (Se esconde en el afro de Bouffalant avergonzado) Archivo:LJack_MM.png Bueno, Lotto, entonces... Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Se levanta a duras penas) Sí, sí... ¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Un combate! Archivo:LJack_MM.png Hace mucho que no luchamos, ¿verdad? Anímate, a ver si te levanta los ánimos. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Esto... Agradezco el esfuerzo, pero Rowlet no lucha... Archivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png ¿¡Qué!? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Es que es más bien... un Pokémon casero... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? ¡Ve a tu casa ahora mismo y tráete un Pokémon para combatir! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? Pero quién te crees que eres, encima que me has traido aquí sin saber na... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le mira fijamente) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡S-sí, mi señora! (Se esfuma asustado) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Suspira) Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Pues hasta que vuelva... ¿por qué no combatimos nosotros? ¿Te has traído a Dragonair, no? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Qué? Ah, sí... (Saca su Pokéball) ¡Muy bien, pues vamos a ello! Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Bien! ¡No me contendré porque seas tú! Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Como debe ser! ¡Vamos, Dragonair! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Sale de la Pokéball) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Vamos a ello, Bouffalant! ¡Ariete! Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Muge y se lanza contra Dragonair) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Empiezas fuerte! ¡Ciclón! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Crea un pequeño ciclón y lo lanza contra Bouffalant) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿En serio crees que eso... Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (El ciclón lo detiene de lleno y lo golpea) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿Qué? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿No te acuerdas? Ciclón puede hacer retroceder al rival. ¡Y si no nos tocas, no podrás ganar! ¡Agilidad! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Empieza a deslizarse a toda velocidad) Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿En serio crees que no podemos tocarte? ¡Terremoto! Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Muge y golpea el suelo con fuerza creando un terremoto) Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Es golpeado y sale lanzado por los aires) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Mierda! ¡Enfado! Archivo:LJack_MM.png Un movimiento potente... ¡Megacuerno! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Se enfada y se lanza a por Bouffalant) Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Le empieza a brillar un cuerno e intenta golpear a Dragonair con él) Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Golpea repetidas veces a Bouffalant pero es golpeado por el cuerno de este) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Vamos, Dragonair! ¡No te detengas! Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Sonríe) Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Sigue golpeando a Bouffalant) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿Ya no sabes qué hacer? ¡Venga, sigue, Dragonair! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Golpea a Bouffalant con todas sus fuerzas) Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Muge dolorido) Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Se detiene y empieza a mirar a los lados confuso) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Qué? ¡Dragonair! Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Ahora! ¡Ariete! Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Se lanza contra Dragonair) Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonair.png (Cae al suelo debilitado) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Dragonair! (Se acerca a él) ¿Venga ya, qué ha pasado? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Bueno, pues resulta... Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¡Si utilizas Enfado muy seguido, your Pokémon puede acabar confused! Archivo:LJack_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png (Sorprendidos) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres... Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¿En serio es él? Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¡Yeah, niggas! (Alza los brazos y grita) ¡It´s me... Archivo:LJack_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png ¿¡John Cena!? Archivo:LBorus_MM.png What? (Baja los brazos) Eh, no... Iba a decir... (Alza los brazos otra vez) ¡It´s me, Borus! Archivo:LJack_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png (Sorpendidos) Ni puta idea de quién eres. thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Path to the Strongest Categoría:The Sadistic Titan